


绝口不提

by oliviadawn



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Step-parents
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviadawn/pseuds/oliviadawn
Summary: 收养au, 橘前辈收养了八岁的睦月，八年后睦月十六岁时的一系列故（liushui）事（zhang）
Relationships: Kamijou Mutsuki/Tachibana Sakuya
Kudos: 12





	绝口不提

1.  
十六岁的男孩多半已经进入青春期，开始有自己的想法和认知，需要正确的引导——这一点还是橘朔也从旧报纸的教育版面上看到的。于是他决定不去计较，或者他根本无法计较睦月变得比以前还要沉默寡言的真正原因，也许就是有了喜欢的女生，像学生时代的自己——他急忙止住这种想法。  
小夜子离开的太过突然，留给橘的只有一帧旧照片，是他们学生时代的合影。他怎么也无法想到会有那样的意外，也痛恨无法及时赶到的自己，最终陪伴她长眠的除了花束还有她生前送给橘的那条领带。如今想来这些早已是前尘往事，小夜子去世后第二年他收养了上城睦月，如今已经是第八个年头。  
起初也不算是出于“一时好心”之类的理由，况且来到福利机构是因为一项走访调查。只是在他和负责人交谈时，注意到门口探头探脑的一个孩子——福利机构的人悄悄告诉他，那孩子名叫上城睦月，是他们最初在漆黑的储物柜里发现的，一个被遗弃的小孩。八岁的睦月已经有点如今倔强的意思，和他并排坐在一起，低着头啃一支冰淇淋。橘是很喜欢小孩子的，但小孩们多半有点怕他。他坐在那里先草草地计算一些数据，然后翻开档案页挨个核对细节，也许是他表情过于严肃，或者当时的橘朔也确实因为工作和情感的双重原因劳累不堪，当时他并不知道八岁的睦月一直在偷偷的盯着他看，甚至把融化的冰淇淋流了满手。他站起来的时候礼貌性的冲着对方笑了一下。小孩的眼神躲闪似的看他，半天终于嘟囔出半句嘶哑的话，  
“你看起来，像是，要哭了。”  
“……怎么会呢。”

橘感到匪夷所思，几乎把档案掉落在地。  
同事喊他的时候他步履匆忙的向对方道别，竟是落荒而逃。

2.  
他本来一直也想不通这件事，后来似乎明白了些许，也许正是某种微妙的感应，或者只是自己那天疲态尽显。小孩子不一定知道些甚么，但什么都瞒不过他们，橘朔也心想，早该意识到这一点的。

调查持续了几周，而他对睦月的了解也稍微多了些，比如别的小孩不太喜欢和他一起玩，因为睦月的争强好胜，之后又只会不知所措的道歉——他拍拍小男孩的肩膀，自然而然地生出怜爱的情绪，连小男孩试图拉住他手的动作也全然默许。有好几次他都能看出小男孩在他面前拼尽全力忍住眼泪，可是在他问怎么了的时候就摆出一副不愿意理他的样子，他只好摸摸对方的头。  
最后一次调查结束后的那天，橘蹲下身，好好的向睦月道别了。小男孩终于在他面前哭起来，鼻涕眼泪顺着脸颊一起流下显得好不委屈，即使如此还是咬住嘴唇试图不发出抽噎的声音——男孩子要坚强，他本来是想这么说，话到嘴边就成了“我还会再来的。”然后他得到了小男孩一声不吭的一个小小拥抱，和一句很轻很轻的呢喃，“我知道，橘先生一定不会骗我。”

再之后就是年底，橘终究履行了诺言，另外他大概清楚自己在做什么——领养手续办下来的那天下了雪，他蹲下身摘下自己的围巾给睦月围好。小男孩始终沉默着，一言不发的抱住了他。  
橘先生也爱我吗？八岁的睦月牵着他的手吐出懵懂的提问。  
以后你会明白的。橘只能这样作答，即使他本来是想点头确认的，但又隐约感觉到睦月问的可能是另一种意义——他终究猜不透睦月的心思，也没注意到那个“也”的字眼。

3.  
“我回来了。”

声音打断了他的思绪。橘猛然想起睦月时不时嫌弃他做的饭实在不合口味，尽管自己尝起来感觉还好——但是睦月只是放下书包踢掉鞋子，试探似的看看他又看看桌上饭菜，

“橘前辈，那个……篮球队有训练，我洗完澡再吃。”  
“都说了不要叫橘前辈……”  
“可是他们都这么叫。”  
“剑崎已经大学毕业了。琹是他的同班同学，那个虎太郎也是。”

橘哭笑不得。他的后辈剑崎一真和他混的很熟，熟到上门做客然后惊呼橘前辈竟然有这么大的儿子这种程度。剑崎和他不太一样，尤其是受小孩喜欢这一点——睦月貌似除外，但后来也逐渐熟络起来。广濑琹也是他的后辈，最近似乎是出国进修了，前几天还寄了手信回来。总而言之，睦月养成了喊他“橘前辈”的习惯，这就非常的困扰，虽然无论是换成“父亲”还是“叔叔”都只会令他更加的困扰。睦月不理会，脱掉汗湿的t恤进了浴室。

“好像比上次好吃……啊，明天的便当不用带了。”  
橘听完这番晚餐评价后愣了一下，随即意识到了什么，“有女孩子给你做便当了？”  
“什么……不是啊，没，没那种事。”  
“是望美？望美是个好女孩啊。”  
“不，不是啊！橘前辈最近好啰嗦啊，都说没那种事了。”睦月仿佛被戳到痛处一样冲他大喊大叫，他吸了口气，想到旧报纸上说的那些，倒不是说人会变，而是小孩变成成熟大人的过程中少不了坎坷——不过倒也很好，望美曾经是他们的邻居，似乎是睦月同校的同学，以前两人会一道上下学，是个非常有礼貌又温柔的好女孩。也不是放心不下——睦月是有分寸的孩子，在这方便不会莽撞。他自认为这一点可以完全放心。睦月放下了筷子，剩下干干净净的碗，突然想起什么似的急忙忙奔向阳台，之后传来洗衣机的声音，夹杂着水龙头打开的哗哗作响。

所以当初是为了什么？橘偶尔也会想到这个问题，他为自己考虑甚少，难得有心思想这类严肃问题，但最后也想不出个所以然，或者他实在不知到底只是过剩怜悯还是其他更具体的情感。他看向书桌上放着的从前和小夜子的合影，可那个相框不知何时已经被扣在桌上了。

4.  
“睦月……我可以尝尝那个玉子烧吗？说好了今天我带便当来着，你竟然忘了这事？”  
“我，我记得我是没有放进去的……而且。那个很难吃吧……”反正是橘前辈的错，他有点愤愤地下了结论。但他无法阻止女孩拿走了其中一块——自从小时候见识过黑糊糊的鸡蛋之后，睦月甚至对鸡蛋产生了抗拒心理。  
“唔……我觉得很好吃啊。真的。”望美看看他的餐盒，“睦月的便当很丰富啊，每次都倒掉多可惜啊？”

“哎？是吗？好吃？真的好吃？”  
“是真的！而且就算难吃也不至于像睦月形容的那么可怕吧……我昨天多捏了几个饭团哦，一起吃吧。”  
“啊……好。”

他们并排坐在长椅上，睦月似乎还是有点惊讶，有一半也是因为昨晚的晚饭好吃到一个微妙的程度——橘做饭的味道他向来不敢恭维，甚至被逼到偶尔自己做饭的地步。今天的便当也是——或许是再不擅长至少熟能生巧之类的原因吧。但是因为又想到了橘并没有什么威慑力的絮絮叨叨说教，他就叹了口气。望美看着他，最后还是没去贸然问原因，只是试探地喊他，“睦月？”

“望美。我是说，假设……你是男生。你会喜欢比自己大十几岁的女人吗？”  
“啊？……不会。这也太失礼了。”她斩钉截铁地给出了答复，“不可能的，我不喜欢大叔的类型啊，不过明星的话另当别论。”  
“是这样啊。”  
“睦月？你莫非是……”  
“我？不，不是老师啦，我是说……她们离我们远点更好，望美也这么想吧？”

“这么说老师太失礼了啊！”  
“……对不起。”睦月低下头，却是扒拉起了便当盒里半凉的饭菜，“我就是随便问问……我也不知道是什么。”

“什么？什么不知道？”  
“没有啦，别在意。”

“这算什么话啊，把自己都不确定是什么的东西就这么轻率的告诉别人，还把话说一半……”  
“真的很抱歉。”

“哎呀，真是够了。睦月你怎么总是这样，道什么歉啊？再而且，上次的考试，你父……”望美临说出口的一刹那打住了，她知道的虽然和真相去之甚远，但也在睦月平素的叙述中还原出了一部分。她以为无意触到了对方的伤疤，慌乱的道歉，“……睦月，对不起，是我不好。”

“没有……没关系。我习惯了所以无所谓的。”睦月看着手中终于凉掉的一点残羹，斟酌着开了口，“望美，说起来，我决定退出篮球队，我果然还是不行。”

5.  
睦月其实也不想哭，毕竟十六岁的男生哭起来就像个笑话——只是望美也好，橘也罢都不会因此苛责他。家里空无一人，他照旧在饭前冲了澡，今天晚饭是咖喱，不是便利店的那种，也不是速食款。橘留了字条说加班要到很晚，特地嘱咐他吃晚饭。他不晓得橘是什么时候学做了咖喱，但加热之后不但能吃，味道也可以，也没有臆想中放多了盐之类的致命问题，只是胡萝卜和马铃薯的形状切的很怪。现在没人管他怎么样了，他得以抽泣着哭出声来。望美说的没什么错，而且退出篮球队也是自己的决定，根本不像样子，只顾着逞能……队友的话好像也没说错。总是想拿下第一成为最强，却又不得不依靠别人，怎么想都丢脸的很。那碗咖喱让情况更是雪上加霜，因为哭泣让他连鼻腔里都有些咖喱味。

一切都收拾好之后他就又想起了橘，还没回来——时针指向八点半，带着哭泣过后的无名空虚烦躁，他打开电视从第一个频道换到最后一个，依旧烦躁。手机短信提示音适时响起，是橘——请他帮忙找到房间书柜下层的一本旧笔记，还嘱咐他早点睡觉。橘前辈真的越来越啰嗦——他随便回复了几句。  
橘的房间如今他不怎么进去，一部分是因为掩饰尴尬——他小时候因为实在怕黑，每晚都要挤到橘的床上还要钻进被窝，橘一开始还会给他讲道理，告诉他不能总是这样，但实际上还是默许了，还会在睡前为他打开灯，磕磕巴巴的给他念一些他在福利机构时就看过的老掉牙儿童故事。可那时的睦月毫不在意，还会紧紧的贴着橘的胸口，在这样温暖的昏暗中进入黑甜梦乡，直到他十二岁，那张床实在容纳不下他们了。之后一个人睡的睦月养成了开着床头灯睡觉的习惯，那之后橘也许还会给他把踢开的被子重新盖好。如今的睦月依旧能回忆起来，但怎么也想不起来当初到底为什么想要和橘一同回来，明明会有更好的选择——总感觉那是很重要的事，如果仔细回忆一定能想起来——橘前辈如今变得很麻烦了。他腹诽着找到那本旧笔记，上面记着的内容工工整整，都是他看不懂的科学数据，但翻了几页就开始凌乱不堪，甚至还有计算草稿，太过枯燥的内容根本满足不了他的好奇心。站起身来的时候他看到了那个相框。  
他忽然想起，幼时他曾见过橘对着那张照片叹息的样子。照片上的橘看上去很年轻，身边的女孩也很漂亮，他们一起对着镜头露出笑容——一种突如其来的陌生感攫住睦月的心，橘从未提起，但他大概能猜到那些橘不太想让他知道的事。那种无形的烦躁再次涌上心头，他再一次，就像先前做的那样，把相框扣了过去。

橘朔也到家的时候已是深夜。那本实验笔记被放在客厅的茶几上，睦月大概已经睡熟了吧——他欣慰地笑了笑，走进自己的房间，打开灯，因为吃惊而说不出话：睦月穿着睡衣在自己的床上睡着了，被子依旧被踢到地上。橘无奈地叹了口气，觉得有些头痛，却还是过去把被单拾起来，盖到男孩身上——他听见睦月翻了个身，把被子和自己裹在一起，声音迷迷糊糊地大概是梦呓，“橘前辈……橘前辈……”  
“怎么了睦月？”  
“……我……我是替代品吗。”

橘一时哑然。他很确定那只是单纯的梦呓，而睦月做的梦不一定是什么稀奇古怪的内容，不能证明任何实质上的东西，但却能证明另一件事：在某件事上，如今的自己并非问心无愧。

这一次他的心违背了理智，使他不由自主的开口，“不，对我来说，你是独一无二的睦月。”

其实也没有什么。他提醒着自己，没有什么。  
这件事是很显而易见的。睦月就是睦月。是他一直照顾的孩子，他们是毫无血缘关系却如命运决定般密不可分的家人，橘想，这是理所应当的。

可睦月似乎没有听见，平稳的呼吸昭示着已经熟睡的事实。橘鬼使神差般的看向书桌上的相框——扣着的。

橘思前想后也不记得自己特意做过这件事，但劳累击败了他，他在睦月房间的床上和衣而卧，很快就失去了意识。

6.  
橘醒来时头痛欲裂。他不但做了个坏梦，而且在醒来的时候发现窗户没有关——坏梦大概是他和睦月大打出手之类的事，方才回想起他昨天在睦月的房间里睡着了。橘的目光次第游移到墙上的明星海报，乱七八糟堆满衣服的椅子，枕头旁边放着的漫画书——他没特意去瞟一眼封面，不过看上去似乎是相当健全的内容。几分钟后，他急急地跳下床。打开屋门却只听见一声“我去学校了！”伴随着冒失的摔门声。橘只能叹息，继而意识到洗衣机在工作。

他想着至少要换一件衬衫，走到自己的房间时发现了令他哭笑不得的事实：床单不见了。  
床单其实在洗衣机里转着——有那么脏的吗。橘寻思自己大概是上周换了床单，心想睦月好像也没什么洁癖。他打着哈欠，顺手把晾晒的衣物从衣架上取下。

正常人不会这样做的。这个念头已然在睦月脑海里盘旋了一上午。恰好今天望美请假，似乎是到乡下的亲戚处帮忙，一早就搭上了列车，还是相当紧急的事情。当然，那件事就连望美也不能知道，就算是平常和他相处还好的剑崎也不能告知，一半是面子问题。另一半是因为混杂了自责的羞耻心。橘前辈不会发现了吧。他在心里重复一遍又一遍，仿佛这就能掩盖事实——他昨晚睡在橘的床上，这其实没什么，他甚至把床头灯关掉了——然后他做了梦，梦里尽是些无法形容的旖旎画面，但他不记得是什么女人，也不记得是不是和漫画里的女主一致，他只记得最后一个画面是他一手掐住对方的脖子，用力顶进去之后那柔软炽热的包裹吸附绞紧他，让他舒爽无比，妙不可言的刺激叫嚣着几乎要飞出他天灵盖。他喘息着低下头，看着那个在他桎梏下喘息挣扎的人——那人伸出手抚摸他的脸。他浑身震悚，冷汗忽地从后背上冒出，只因为那是橘朔也。他醒的足够及时，一脚踹开被子跳下来，而大错已经铸成：他的内裤一大片粘湿，同时遭殃的还有橘的床单。

他用了生平最快的速度把床单扯下来塞进洗衣机，又把内裤冲洗干净晾好，洗漱停当穿好衣服狼狈地逃了出去——这种事发生不止一次，本来也没那么让人难堪，直到最近的两次，他在梦里多加冒犯挞伐的变成了橘朔也，甚至还在不知情的情况下得到了比平常更甚的满足。正常人绝不会这样的，他想，橘前辈如果知道了，定会觉得很恶心吧。正常人不会这样的，比如喜欢比自己大十几岁的……他想起那天和望美的聊天，脑海里飞快略过几位老派男女明星的名字——却都不是。他甚至还能回忆起昨天躺下的情景，那种说不清的烦躁包围了他，总而言之更像是一种“被小瞧了”的不平。他有点愤愤的蜷缩成一团，把被子踢掉，却不知什么时候就睡着了，手机还握在手中。他的思绪不知到哪去了，甚至想到到底什么更危险——是被橘知道吗？可是橘鲜少骂他，也没打过他，说教起来的样子小时候觉得很威严，如今却觉得轻飘飘的。如果……如果干脆是被赶出家门呢？

“上城睦月？”  
“……在。”

“你来回答下这个问题。”

直到他走到讲台上，神游天外般地写下算式的答案，他还在想，如果被发火的橘赶出去该怎么办？

7.  
这大概是睦月第四次离家出走。第一次是因为考试，后两次是打群架。橘再一次加班，下班的时候接到剑崎的短信，大概意思是说他之前看到了不想回家的睦月，总而言之睦月现在在剑崎和虎太郎合租的地方，安全无虞，只是看上去睦月有什么心事，问了也不说，连虎太郎都问不出来——橘看着那张被留在桌子上写着“今天不回来吃饭了，多谢照顾”的字条，没来由的又感觉头痛欲裂。

幸亏剑崎告诉他，否则免不了打着伞出门寻找。很不巧，睦月的每一次离家出走都赶上下雨。最后的结果总是垂头丧气的跟着橘回家，被说教了一顿之后多半会哭鼻子，把鼻涕眼泪都蹭到橘的衣服上。剑崎最终还是打来了电话，声音小的怕人听到似的和他解释了一番，留宿倒是无妨，只是这孩子死死恳求剑崎不要和橘前辈说这件事。剑崎犹豫再三，还是决定当一次坏人。橘吸了一口气，疼痛在他额角跳动地更厉害，如同脑袋里穿过一根钢筋。他简单嘱咐了几句，末了还是请剑崎帮忙告诉睦月，想回来的话什么时候都可以。

剑崎点了点头挂掉电话，回过头去看了一眼，睦月似乎在和虎太郎打牌。虽然整个过程有点奇怪，但无论如何做骗小孩的坏人还是让他不太舒服，也不知睦月遇到了什么难以启齿的事，而且他相信橘前辈不会随便动私刑。窗外的雨还在下，他突然又想起睦月来的时候甚至没穿大衣，看着一副马上要感冒的样子。过了一会儿，剑崎决定把橘的那句话传达给睦月——男孩在他面前咬着嘴唇点点头，冷不防冒出一句，“剑崎前辈？”

“怎么了？”

“那个……不好意思，我想问一个私人的……问题。”  
“啊？没关系，都可以问的，问什么都行，别紧张啊。”这孩子性格是怎么回事，剑崎默默地想，下次要不要和橘前辈提一下？

“怎么说呢，如果是剑崎前辈……会喜欢比自己大十几岁的人吗？”  
“……噗。”旁边的虎太郎本来在悠闲的喝着牛奶，一边看自己的牌，被这话吓得差点把牛奶喷了一地。但很不幸地呛到嗓子里，大声咳了又咳半天才挤出一句话来，“肯定不会……咳咳……剑崎你不是已经……”

“哎？我可没有，你不许乱说。”

虽然说是随便问问，但睦月的表情看起来一点也不像。虎太郎也发现了这一点，试着转开话题，  
“睦月问错人了啊，无论是剑崎还是我都不会哦。而且我猜那家伙比剑崎年纪小？”

“诶？是……是这样吗？那个，剑崎前辈的恋人……”  
“虎太郎你瞎说什么啊！睦月不要听他的。不过话说回来，呃，喜欢女明星应该不算？”  
“我当然，当然分得清啊。只是，假如说有这种事……剑崎前辈会怎么做呢？”

他几乎目不转睛地盯着对方的表情，剑崎和虎太郎对视了一眼，似乎非常困扰的挠挠头发，“非要回答的话……我觉得做该做的事情就好了。”  
“咦？”

“就是这样。假如是真的，就算年长十几岁，对于睦月来说，对方也一定独一无二吧？”  
“……”  
“……哇哦。”

虎太郎心想，这话跟没说一样，不过对于小孩子而言也足够了。他看着睦月的表情从惊讶变成微妙的木然，足足沉默了一两分钟，久到剑崎小声唤了一句，“睦月？”  
“我明白了……谢谢，剑崎前辈。”

剑崎始终觉得睦月话里有话。但他说不好那究竟是什么——或者说，这问题本身就问的晦涩不清。他本来想再多问几句，可对方几乎是逃开了，片刻，楼上传来关门的声音。  
“这……”  
剩下两个人面面相觑。

于睦月而言，剑崎的话不亚于落在头上的惊雷般让自己震悚，甚至在话音未落的时候，他的脑子就已经一片空白，梦中场景再一次回放，把他拖进自责和恐惧的深渊里——无论如何也无法把自己推脱干净，毕竟正常人绝不会这样，而橘必然是他们中的一个，但也是独一无二的一个。他始终不愿意唤对方父亲之类的称谓也和这一点有关，并不是，从一开始就认为不是，那么到底是什么？他最终也没想明白，无论如何，他还是不知道。

第二天是周末。睦月不情愿的接受了剑崎打电话喊橘来接他这个事实。他们站在院子里，远方传来摩托车的引擎声——剑崎突然对他说，“睦月。其实昨天橘前辈让我转告你来着，说你想回去的话随时都可以，他会等着你……大概这样。”

“他不会把我赶出门吗。”  
“放心吧，橘前辈可不会做这种事，他可是很善良很厉害的人。”剑崎拍拍他肩膀，“放轻松！不过要记得道歉啊。”

再见到橘的时候他倒是没哭，只是低着头接过对方递过的头盔和外套。他始终没想明白困扰自己事物的真正意义，而重新见到橘无疑使烦恼更加深一层。  
橘感到睦月把头靠在他后背上——长大的睦月很少再这么做了。一点点预兆在他心底浮起几个泡泡复又安静的消失，他只听到男孩的话和引擎轰鸣，车流穿梭的噪音杂糅，显得格外模糊不清。

“橘前辈觉得我也独一无二吗？就算我……也愿意相信我吗？”

男孩没得到回应，直到摩托车停在公寓门口。莫名的委屈让他忽视了平日里的自尊，把年长者从后紧紧搂住。过了一会，橘摘下机车手套，拉住他的手，似乎是轻轻点了下头，那声允诺微不可闻，“是的。无论如何。”

8.  
青春期的孩子虽然态度会有很大的变化，但都是心智和精神逐渐成熟的体现，应当尊重他们的选择——报纸专栏又在刊登类似的内容。橘又往下看了几行，“需要彼此留出适当的空间，有助于交流和理解”，卷起报纸，他又想起出国考察的事——如今他已经科研所的所长，其实没必要亲自跑一趟，虽然相信睦月能很好的照顾自己……除了感冒。他打了一个喷嚏，听见关着屋门的房间里也传来一声喷嚏。睦月那天回来之后结结巴巴的向他道歉了，也没有哭，只是眼神里带着点怕他发现什么似的恐慌，然后就钻进了房间。当然还有那番话——而橘没有理由拒绝。睦月是个好孩子，无论如何也不可能不堪到让人厌弃的地步。就算是，如果真的有那么一天，橘觉得自己依旧会去冒雨打着伞把他找回来，出于担心和焦急，出于怜爱，出于家人之间的羁绊——虽然他最终也不知道睦月这次离家出走的原因。

其实也不尽然，就连剑崎也认为他们和普通的家人无异，但橘知道其实并非如此。睦月有太多他不曾了解的部分，而如今他想着暂时不去了解是不是就能达成平衡，只是把自己当做某个遮风避雨的港湾就好——更何况已经不能问心无愧了。

也许他们应该给各自一点时间——睦月也需要时间处理一下学习和感情上的事。而自己最近也应接不暇，他想着晚点再去把分析报告看完，打开了电视，是前几天球赛的重播。不知过了多久，睦月从屋里出来，看了看橘又看了看电视里的篮球赛现场，在沙发上坐了下来，几分钟后睦月开始打哈欠。

最后还是要由橘来缓和微妙的气氛，他试探着询问，“睦月……篮球队最近不训练了吗？”  
“那个啊。”男孩吸了一口气，一股脑的说了出来，“我之前做了决定，不再打篮球了。大概是不太适合，所以就退出了。”  
“不觉得遗憾吗？”  
“不。比起来……反而轻松了。训练太累了。”  
“睦月不是很喜欢篮球吗？”  
“啊，也许吧……这场比赛输了啊，前天就结束了。”  
“那么，晚上想吃什么？”  
“嗯……”他仔细搜索脑海里为数不多的记忆，最后只得无奈地说，“难得是周末，我不想在家吃饭。”

那家小餐厅是橘选的，确切的说还不错，相当出乎意料。睦月在切牛排的时候适逢橘接到电话，似乎是重要的公事。他不知出于什么心理偷偷的把其中几块悄悄放到橘的盘子里——喝饮料的时候橘还没回来，一点不太好的预感在他心里缓慢敲打，又过了几分钟，橘回来了。看看自己的盘子又看看睦月，男孩抢先一步，“真的很好吃，想让橘前辈也尝尝。” 橘忍不住笑了，心里想的却是怎么开口。过了好一会，久到睦月杯子里的饮料见了底，橘试探着，缓缓开口，“睦月。我过一阵要出差，目前还没定下……大概要两个月。”  
“……嗯。”

他低下头去用勺子刮甜点盘里剩下的最后一点冰淇淋——诡异的沉默再次回到他们中间。橘怀疑这并不是说话的好时机，因为短信提示开始接连不断的响起。睦月终于处理完甜点，像明白什么似的站起身来，“橘前辈，还是先回去吧。工作什么的……”  
“对不起。”

“没……也没什么。”

橘从睦月脸上却看不出对这件事积极或消极的反应——这真的不是谈这些的好时机。他下了结论。

接下来几天里他依旧每天忙到深夜，直到确定了日期。收拾东西的时候他思忖再三，却没有把相框一并带上。也没有把它重新摆好——终究是跨过去了。也或许他应该把照片放到那本很有年代的相册里好好保存，作为他青春时代的唯一定格。压在书柜最下面的文件夹装着资料，他好不容易把它们取出来，之后看到了最初和睦月相遇时的那次调查结果——他还记得小男孩抱住他腿的模样。那么……到底是为什么？小男孩和小狗很像，但又绝不能相提并论。当年的自己不可能只是出于恻隐之心——而具体是为什么他已经忘了。如今睦月已经长大了，当橘想用成人的方式和对方相处，却又苦恼地办不到。于是他只能叹息着，把文件一并塞进公文包。

橘不知道的是，他没有关紧房门。男孩光着脚踩在地板上从门缝窥视，静默无声。

9.  
橘启程的那天睦月难得地起迟了——他在睡梦中依稀感觉到橘的手覆盖在他额头上，但他无法理会，直到第五个闹钟终于把他唤醒，或者更确切地，冷醒。于是他想起，可能就在这短短的一两小时内以及又把被子踢掉了。他吸了吸鼻子，飞奔到客厅，在桌子上找到提前做好的早餐才去洗漱。

其实这都没什么，早饭他可以自己解决或干脆不解决，午饭至少有望美接济他——于是望美把饭团塞到他手里，“今天有三文鱼的，快尝尝。”  
“谢谢。”

“不用这么客气啦。说起来，你一个人在家没问题吗？两个月呢……”望美一边慢慢的把饭团都拿出来，“今天正好多做了几个，我的手艺很不错吧？”  
“嗯……很好吃。也没什么问题，我至少会做饭的。”  
“睦月你原来会做饭啊？”

“只会一点啊，毕竟……你知道的。”  
“要两个月的话，会很辛苦吧。”  
“我想……也许没什么问题吧？”睦月对自己的生活能力似乎自信得很，“再怎么说我也……”  
“说起来搬家之后我好像就没见过橘先生了。果然大人都很忙呢。但我嗨记得橘先生真的是很好的人。”  
“也许吧。”

“这么一说，睦月上次问的那个问题……后来我很认真地想了一下，”女孩并没注意到他走神的一瞬，“我自己是不可能会的。但是，如果睦月已经确定了心意，我觉得还是和那个人说出来比较好。所以——”她神秘兮兮地凑过来，“应该不是已经结婚的老师或者哪位同学的妈妈吧？”  
“啊？……啊？”

睦月的脸一下子就红了。半天才嗫嚅着小声说道，“望美，你是看了什么，什么电视剧……根本不是那种啊……”

“不是吗？那……那说出来也没什么，莫非睦月在担心朋友也做不成么？毕竟，总要有牺牲的。”  
“可是我……我怕……”  
“怕什么，要是橘先生知道了之后大发雷霆，你可以到我家来避难啊。可我觉得橘先生大概不会吧？”

“啊……啊？？不是，他……我……没，我没那么想过？我真的，随便问问罢了？！”这番话包含的信息太多，惊的睦月差点把一整块鱼囫囵吞了下去。他几乎惊魂未定地推辞，“我那天，想到一些事……只是想问。”  
“那么，你现在知道了吗？”

“我……还没有，不过已经快了。也许知道之后，我也就会放弃了。”  
“哎？？？？？？？”

他也曾不顾账单，试着给橘通话——只有那么一次，对面信号极差，电流滋滋声不绝于耳。最后以橘告诉他“为了电话费，赶快挂断”为结束。但他最后还是把那句话重复了一遍，“我会等你回来。”  
短短的几秒钟沉默后，电话那头的橘说，“好。”

进入考试季之后他忙了起来，现在没人给他辅导功课，只好自己解决，实在不行只能靠望美借笔记——这倒是帮了大忙，只是抄笔记抄到很晚，第二天在课堂上睡着又得不偿失。下课之后他开了手机，发现了一个未接来电——来自橘的。他琢磨着回拨过去，但放学之后就忘了这件事。而糟糕的是，没几天睦月就感冒了。他迷迷糊糊地躺在床上心想，橘前辈为什么还不回来呢。然后他做了梦，梦见橘前辈像一只猫那样蹲在一面矮墙上向他搭话，关心他的状况，他却相当冷漠地走开，甚至对橘前辈说了很多相当伤人的话——他醒来时浑身冷汗，被子却好好盖着。他想再打一次电话，试着拨出了那个国际长途号码，却只有忙音。

睦月以为到不了圣诞节就能再看到橘前辈，没想到还要再久——这还是他从剑崎那听说的，然后拒绝了虎太郎提议圣诞夜一起来玩的邀请。考试结果出了，意外的超出了睦月对自己的认知。可惜橘前辈不在——这是他第一个念头，继而想到这样就像个想要奖励的小孩一样可笑，于是讪讪地放下了成绩单。放假前望美兴致勃勃地计划试做圣诞树形状的姜饼人，还给睦月推荐了附近一家有圣诞限量版的甜品店——于是睦月真的就去排队，排了半个多小时，最终拿着一小盒精致的巧克力回了家，可橘没有回来。他又试着拨通那个电话号码，没有接通，甚至对面只有一片死寂。最后那盒巧克力就只能躺在冰箱里了。  
那么橘前辈到底什么时候回来呢？这个问题他实在想不下去，或者说再想下去，他就要被某种油然而生的羞耻感吞没了。圣诞夜那天实在冷的很，空调用处不大——他甚至想撺掇橘前辈买一个被炉回来放在家里，于是回到最初的问题：橘前辈什么时候回来？或者，真的还会回来吗？他想了一会，还是选择相信。

在衣橱里翻找毛毯的时候，他从最下面拎出一条围巾。  
那是一条棕色围巾，看上去有些年头。毛线已经有些松松垮垮，但也还能戴。他没有来的觉得它非常眼熟，对着镜子把它围到脖子上，两圈，还剩一截——像是按下了某个开关，他眼前闪过久远的回忆，包括一些被他忘记的事情。睦月愣了足有三分钟，回过神来，在镜子里的自己脸上看到了眼泪。

……原来如此。现在他知道了。

10.  
飞机降落的时候，橘忽然想起来明天似乎是新年了。他先前想来想去在免税商店买了几大盒巧克力和一块手表——到最后也不很清楚睦月喜欢什么。他自嘲地想。打开手机的时候他注意到几个熟悉的呼入电话，几天前，和十几天前——是睦月。他的心马上悬了起来。因为各种各样的原因，他的手机无法呼出电话，而睦月不顾账单花费给他拨了不止一次，其他的联络方法只有电子邮件——橘有些自责。坐上列车的时候，窗外铅灰色天空开始落下细小的雪花。这是今年冬天的第一场雪。他马上就想要发短信告诉睦月，下雪了，小心着凉——继而想到对方已经不是那个穿衣都需要自己提醒的小孩了，所以短信内容变成了“睦月，我回来了，一小时后到家。”  
他习惯性地将手插进口袋，摸到了那张被折叠的照片。是二十来岁他和八岁的睦月站在一起。他带着温柔而疲惫的笑容，幼小的睦月拉着他衣摆，一脸严肃。

他时不时把这张照片拿出来看看，可惜了折痕，他想，本来可以也放进相册里——这段时间他也想过，当初到底是为了什么，到现在却只得出了似是而非的结论。如果他的预感成真，他无法确定睦月是否能接受这件事，最坏情况是他们迎来永远的决裂。而且事实真是如此吗？  
短信就在这个时候闯了进来。是睦月发的，睦月说，橘前辈，我在公交车站等你。

雪下的更密了。橘的伞还在行李里，他只能用大衣的帽子勉强遮挡。一把伞举到他头顶，睦月通红的脸出现在他面前，呼哧呼哧地喘着气，仿佛跑过来的，语气却有些局促似的，“终于……呼，赶上了——橘前辈！”

“睦月！……冷吗？”  
“不冷的，我穿了很多衣服的。”

男孩看上去心情很好，指指大衣衣领处露出的高领毛衣，“橘前辈呢？……我带了围巾来。”  
“……”

那条围巾映入眼帘的时候，橘听到了自己的心跳。他仿佛又有了某种预感。车站离他们的公寓还有一段距离，如今只能走回去。下午的街道难得冷清，只有还未放假或打烊路边商店播放着晦涩不清的流行音乐，远远近近听不真切。睦月停下脚步，把围巾围到了橘的肩上。

这个场景何其熟悉。橘几乎是下意识地，回握住睦月拉他的手。

“现在我知道了。”

记忆中的小男孩和面前的十六岁少年重叠在一起。睦月红红的脸不知是冻的还是害羞，带着一点点局促磕磕巴巴的说下去，语气却是笃定地，

“我一直爱着橘前辈。橘前辈也爱我吗？我说的是成年人之间的爱。”  
“……可你甚至还没成年。”

橘深深地叹了一口气，他预感成真了。依旧是睦月先向他迈出一大步，带着少年人的天真热忱，于他而言某种意义上甚至像是一种情感意义上的利用，使他无法拒绝——他垂死挣扎般地吐出那些话，“你还没成年，说这些太早……以后有的是机会。”  
“我已经十六岁，不再是小孩了。”  
“睦月……”

“我还记得呢。第一次遇到橘前辈的时候，橘前辈看起来一副要哭的样子。后来我知道了，大人也会哭的。”  
他迎上橘困惑的目光，接着说下去，  
“但是橘前辈带我离开的时候，看上去比任何一次来的时候都要开心。那时候我想，橘前辈一定是爱我的。”

“但是，那时候……”

“是的，橘前辈那时候也对我说，以后会明白的……其实橘前辈从那时就明白了吧？……还有四年，我就二十岁了。橘前辈一直都照顾着我，现在我也想照顾橘前辈。”最后两句话他说的又快又急，本来冻得通红的脸似乎已经红到了耳根，眼神里混杂着兴奋，急切，甚至还有一点点不甘。在心脏的怦然作响变成脑海内的轰鸣之前，焦急的上城睦月得到了他想要的答案。

落满雪花的伞落在了地上。橘朔也的嘴唇和他的相触，吻轻的如羽毛拂过嘴唇。睦月呆滞在那，因为一个轻吻而完全失去了思考能力。久到橘捡起地上的伞举到他头顶，虽然还是红着脸，语调却是轻松了，“这样的话，……就不要再叫我 橘前辈 了吧？”

“啊……啊……那个我，我……橘先生？橘前辈？可是前辈明显更好啊。”  
“……”

然后橘被睦月抱了个满怀。曾经的小男孩已经长得和他一般高，怀抱温暖又有力——耳侧呼吸声让他心里和身上一并作痒，男孩几乎是贴着他的耳朵说话，每一句都像是让人避之不及的死命撒娇，听的他耳朵发热，“橘前辈——那可是四年啊——我竟然才十六岁！”

橘实在忍不住笑出了声，用了点力气才把对方推开，虽然脸还是红着，刻意的避开了某些过于暧昧的字眼，

“那，那种事……等你成年再说吧。今晚有想吃的吗？还是出去吃饭？前提是还没放假。”  
“是吧，明天就是新的一年了——我想吃寿喜锅！一起去买食材吧橘前辈！我还想试试调酱汁——”  
“好，一会放了行李我们就去……”

“我还给橘前辈准备了礼物来着，也不知还能不能吃……”  
“说起来，我也带了手信……”  
……

男孩重新接过年长者手中的伞，另一只手和对方的紧紧握在一起，两人的身影消失在覆满雪花的长街尽头。


End file.
